


Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychosis, Psychotic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind

Dean is intoxicated and at first he’s aware of the fact.  
He’s not only drunk, there’s more going on. He doesn’t know how he came to Palo Alto, the last thing he clearly remembers is parting ways with John in Oakland, California. Everything is a haze after that for many, many days. He wakes up in random places, empty houses, streets, sewers. It’s the worst slip he has ever experienced. There’s no paranormal monsters out there, there’s only people and they’re the monsters.  
When Dean arrives at the campus at Stanford, it’s 3am at night, he hasn’t slept in days, he’s drunk, he stinks and all he can think about is that Sam is to blame. He left Dean alone, he knows Dean is nothing without him and yet he got off to college, at this fancy campus. With his pretty blonde girlfriend. Dean clings onto the knife. The only weapon he still has with him. It’s easy to pry open a window and enter Sam’s apartment. There’s subtle sleeping noises, but they’re so loud in Dean’s head. He. needs. them. to. stop.  
Stop breathing!  
He just stops when Jess doesn’t respond anymore.  
Sam is awake now, but he’s too slow to fight back properly. Even intoxicated and sleep withdrawn Dean is a force to be reckoned with. It’s a short fight, Sam’s resistance is broken when he realizes Jess is no longer alive. The knife on his throat maybe helps too.  
“You try to flee, you’ll be dead in a blink”, Dean whispers and lets the knife glide along Sam’s throat.  
Doesn’t he see? It’s his own fault. He left Dean alone with their father! They were perfect, they were together. They loved each other! How could he betray Dean like that? Was it because Dean loved him more like a brother? But Sam loved him, too. Dean knows it! He showed it so often. Everytime Dean snuck in Sam’s bed, Sam was pliant, quiet but his body reacted so deliciously everytime! And it would be like this tonight, too. Dean would claim Sam back as his own and he would come back. They would be together again, after two long years.  
Sam cries now, he’s pleading for his own life. But he’s frozen and lets Dean tie his hand with duct tape. Dean also wraps his head in tape, over his mouth and ears. He can’t risk Sam to cry for help. Or overwhelm Dean and go to the police, tell him he killed Jess. He wants to look in Sam’s glassy eyes, see his tears and watch him feel arousal and lust even though Dean doesn’t ask him for permission. He just does. Sam is hot and tight inside, but also dry and it’s painful for Dean to penetrate Sam without anything to help. Sam’s muffled painful cries drive Dean mad. After a few hard punches in the face, the sobbing stops and just weak whimpering is left. Fucking Sam when he’s tied up and only partly conscious is less satisfying than he thought. The friction gives him a hollow frustrating orgasm. He rolls off Sam and stares at the ceiling, he’s still not getting sober. Not even a little.  
“Why are you crying, Sammy? We’re finally together again…”  
Sam is not responsive, his thighs are covered in blood and his breathing is rattling. Snot is running down his nose and over the duct tape. He’s not even pretty like this.  
Dean’s so furious, so mad, that Sam makes him do all of this that he keeps him like this for several nights. Just when Jess starts smelling funny Dean regains his conscience.


End file.
